


Packing Peanuts

by Priestess_Kitty_Neko



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, MacGyver (TV 1985)
Genre: Crossover, Four words and two characters, Gen, Kidnapping, MacGyver is better than magic, MacGyvering off-screen, Oliver cares more about Quidditch than his life, Rabid Quidditch Fan, death trap, pretty much crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 15:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9613343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Priestess_Kitty_Neko/pseuds/Priestess_Kitty_Neko
Summary: This was not how MacGyver had expected his day to go, sipping a hot coffee this morning and enjoying the peaceful surrounds of remote Scotland, considering his leads. Then this young man came crashing down beside him with nothing but a broken broom and a stick, and somehow one crazy thing had led to another and here they were.Four Words, Two Characters challenge.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Four words from my lovely(?) friends: Peanut, coffee, analyse, conviction  
> Two characters from the lovely Danianha: Angus MacGyver, Oliver Wood
> 
> And it went from there...

Never one to falter in the face of an uncertain future, even if that future looked increasingly likely to involve slow death by packing peanuts, MacGyver calmly analysed the situation.

The young man trapped with him was not so calm.

“I’m going to die” he was muttering with a hysterical edge to his voice, “I’m going to die and then we’ll never win the world cup and I’ll never get the chance to play Viktor Krum and the last match I’ll be remembered for was a disaster and I don’t even know what these white things are and oh Merlin my broom-“

This was not how MacGyver had expected his day to go, sipping a hot coffee this morning and enjoying the peaceful surrounds of remote Scotland, considering his leads. Then this young man came crashing down beside him with nothing but a broken broom and a stick, and somehow one crazy thing had led to another and here they were. 

“It doesn’t have to be this way, Oliver!” sang the high pitched voice of the orchestrator of this death trap. 

“All you have to do is sign over your life to me, and become my pet Quidditch player! I’ll give you ever luxury you could ever desire!”

“Except his freedom” MacGyver couldn’t help cutting in dryly.

The teenage girl whirled to face him.

“What would you know, Muggle?” Her eyes narrowed suspiciously, “Why are you even involved with my Olly-wolly?”

“Curiosity can be a real burden” He returned.

She glared at him a moment longer, but turned back to the object of her affections.

“I never get anything I want! Not magic, not respect, but I’ve never wanted anything as much as you. You can be my inroad into society! I’ll be your patroness, we’ll have it all, fame, fortune…”

She curled a hand over Oliver’s face, sounding asthmatic though MacGyver imagined she was trying to sound breathy and seductive.

“You broke my broom and ruined my last game! I’m not going to be your kept toy. Go home to your parents.” Oliver snapped back, rather unwisely in MacGyver’s opinion and indeed it only served to infuriate the girl.

“If I can’t have you, no one will!” She screamed at Oliver. She whirled around and flipped the switch, laughing hysterically.

Nothing happened.

“W-what?” The girl stared rather dumbly at the control panel. MacGyver pulled her hands behind her back and pushed her into a chair.

“I’m afraid I’ve already cut the circuits.” MacGyver commented as he tied her up in the fire hose. “It was quite easy to get free and jam the machine. You shouldn’t have left your coffee mug in such easy reach, let alone with the remains of your lunch.”

“Thank you” Oliver said, rubbing his wrists, “I mean it. She was crazy!” he added with conviction. 

“All in a day’s work” Said MacGyver.

**Author's Note:**

> Curse those random squib fangirls whose muggle fathers own packing peanut factories and who want to become rich and famous in the magical world.  
> >_>  
> This was fun. Though i did wince writing "Olly-wolly". Urk.


End file.
